The Claws of a Lion
by Rainwhisker Luv
Summary: Rewrite Lionpaw finds himself pressured by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, while being compared to his father. See inside for better summary! Rewrite of the original story!
1. Prologue

**Well... I'm back. So, with my new (and hopefully improved) writing styles, I'm going to completely refresh my account. This means that pretty much all of my stories are going to be deleted. However I am keeping up **Claws of a Lion** for now** **because I need it for the rewrite of the story (Which is this). All my other stories, however, are being deleted. I really just want to start over on Fanfiction with my Warriors stories. Please don't pelt me with rocks! I'm still keeping up** Claws of a Lion **since I will need it as a reference for this story, the rewrite.**

**Summary-**Have you ever been compared to anyone? If you have, you know how annoying it is. Lionpaw knows how it feels all to well, after all he is being compared to one of the greatest warriors to walk the forest. Everyone thinks of Lionpaw as just a young Brambleclaw. No one can see him for who he really is. No one can see him as Lionpaw, ThunderClan apprentice. Lionpaw knows for a fact that he is nothing like his father. Did his father fall for a WindClan apprentice? No, he didn't. Lionpaw finds himself getting closer and closer with the young WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw. But when Heatherpaw's life is threatened by a force Lionpaw can't stop, will he have to say goodbye to her forever? With Tigerstar and Hawkfrost haunting his dreams, Lionpaw has nowhere to turn to. They promise him power, respect. They promise him his own name. Lionpaw is about to fight the greatest battle of his life. The battle against himself.

**Just a heads up, there will probably be no Lion x Cinder in this story. I'm a huge fan of Jay x Cinder now, so if there are any Cinder pairings in this story it'll be with Jaypaw. However, Lionpaw WILL have a second love interest, and at the end of this story he will have chosen between the two cats. **

**Anyways, here's the Prologue. I don't really think I'm going to put up an Allegiances page, since it's basically just the Allegiances in The Sight. Keep in mind, this takes place after The Sight, but lets just pretend none of the other books ever happened for the sake of this story. It was written originallyaround the time The Sight came out, so it starts only a moon after it. The prophecy doesn't exist. As you can probably tell, this story is a HUGE AU. Don't be surprised ifI get a few ceremonies out of order.**

Prologue

Grass brushed against Lionpaw's legs as he walked. Mist hung overhead, moving around the land like a cloud. The sky was dark, the stars fading off into the distance. Pale, buttery moonlight filtered down onto the originally darkened landscape. Shadows moved out of the forest depths, threatening to swallow anyone that got in their path. Lionpaw stood there, shaking from the bitter cold. Leaves began to blow off the trees, showing their dead branches. This was Leaffall.

Lionpaw sneezed as a leaf fluttered near his nose. He glared, swatting at the red leaf and causing it to float in another direction. His claws unsheathed at he gazed at his surroundings. Lionpaw knew that he was, most likely, at the WindClan border. He stood a safe distance away from the border, keeping watch a good cover thanks to the dead trees. He gazed at the bare, empty WindClan landscape, watching the tall grass sway with the wind.

Lionpaw felt his paws begin to itch with impatience. What was he even doing out here?It was the middle of the night, for StarClan's sake! He glared at his paws, his fur fluffing out to keep warm. He wanted to move, but it was as if his paws were glued in place. Lionpaw let out a frustrated hiss, seeing more leaves floating towards him. He ducked his head, narrowly avoiding the pretty-colored leaves. His amber gaze moved to the sky, as if it could free him and give him all the answers.

Lionpaw let out a sigh, preparing for a long night on the moors, when he heard the first screech. His ears pricked in surprise, eyes moving toward the moor where the terrified cry had come from. Another screech echoed in his ears, and he immediately recognized the voice. _Heatherpaw! _

He let out a furious hiss, charging off into the moors. That voice, that screech had to have been Heatherpaw. Lionpaw would recognize her voice anywhere. The thought that she was in trouble gave him new strength. He had to get to her! Lionpaw raced through the empty moors, stopping atop a hill. His amber gaze scanned the plains, searching for the beautiful she-cat. He saw nothing. Lionpaw pricked his ears, listening for any sound. He knew he had heard Heatherpaw. She had to be somewhere...

Heatherpaw's terrified yowl sounded in his ears again. Lionpaw started running again, stopping only as his surroundings began to fade. Pieces of land started to fall right out from under him. Lionpaw let out a yowl of protest, flailing his limbs as the piece of moor beneath his paws collapsed. His yowls mixed with Heatherpaw's. Lionpaw closed his eyes in agony. Heatherpaw was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help her!

Lionpaw's eyes opened quickly, and he found himself in the apprentice den. Hollypaw slept soundly beside him, her gentle breaths soothing Lionpaw. It had all been a dream. His eyes closed momentarily in relief, his panting breaths slowing down. Someone's throat cleared behind him, and Lionpaw slowly turned his head. Berrypaw was glaring at him from the back of the den, rolling his eyes.

"Great StarClan, Lionpaw," the cream-colored tom growled. "You make more noise thenthose annoying dawn birds." Lionpaw ignored the older apprentice, laying his head on his paws and flicking his tail dismissively. Berrypaw let out a furious hiss, immediately closing his mouth afterward. Lionpaw could guess what was about to happen.

Lionpaw's amber eyes moved toward the back of the den. Mousepaw's gray and white head was visible as it rose from the moss nest. Mousepaw glared at Berrypaw, fur rising with irritation. "What are you doing, Berrypaw?" he growled. Just a second later, Poppypaw's amber eyes blinked open. She snarled at the two brothers.

"Hey, you two chattypaws, keep it down!" she spat, voice rising with irritation. Lionpaw mentally counted down from three in his head, and as if on que Hazelpaw raised her head. She blinked her eyes sleepily, turning her head to stare accusingly at Poppypaw.

"Poppypaw, stop talking," Hazelpaw hissed. "I have a big assessment tomorrow!"

"Blame your two chatty brothers!" Poppypaw hissed. Honeypaw raised her head now, blinking her green eyes in confusion. She glanced at Poppypaw, tilting her head slightly.

"Is it morning already?" she mewed after a quick yawn. Cinderpaw raised her head, swatting Honeypaw over the head with a paw. Honeypaw glared at her, and she too batted at Cinderpaw.

"Stop it!" Cinderpaw hissed. "It's not even dawn yet, you mousebrains!" Berrypaw rolled his eyes.

"Lionpaw started it," the cream colored tom muttered. Six pairs of eyes moved to Lionpaw. Lionpaw's eyes moved to his paws sheepishly, trying to tune out his denmates angry hisses and growls. He got to his paws, exiting the den. Any moment now Hollypaw would too wake up, and he didn't want to be there when his sister threw a fit.

Lionpaw took a seat in the center of the camp, his amber eyes moving to the stars. They seemed closer then they were in his dream. The golden tom sighed. The dream... it had been so strange. Had it been a sign? Was Heatherpaw in trouble? Lionpaw gulped, hoping he was wrong.

Because if he was right, and the dream was a sign, then Lionpaw would be helpless to help Heatherpaw.

**Here's the Prologue of the rewrite! Please R&R. If you want to see the old story, I still have it up, along with the original sequel. As you can expect, the sequel is going to be a lot different when this story is over.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! I'm excited to start this story again. I keep getting all these new ideas that I'd never thought of to add to the original. Here are the review replies.**

**Tainted Lullaby: **Thanks! I was hoping I had improved, at least a little. :)

**icethroat21: **Haha, thanks! Glad you like it.

**Also, I am debating on whether I should continue the original sequel or just delete it. I had a lot of fun writing it and planning it out, but this story will make the new sequel very different from the original. Well, I'll think about it I guess. For now here's Chapter One.**

Chapter One

Lionpaw had returned to the den when he was sure all the other apprentices were fast asleep. By then it was nearly dawn, though, and it felt like he had just closed his eyes when Ashfur came to wake him up. Lionpaw groaned, feeling the gray tom prodding him on his back. Ashfur's annoyed sigh sounded in Lionpaw's ear, causing the golden tom to flatten his ears. With a load groan Lionpaw opened his amber eyes. Ashfur looked down at him, dark blue eyes filled with authority. However, behind all that strict mentor-authority, Lionpaw could see some amusement gleaming in Ashfur's eyes.

"Rough night?" Ashfur asked as Lionpaw got to his paws. Lionpaw nodded wordlessly, letting out a loud yawn. Most of the other apprentices were gone, though Lionpaw could see Mousepaw still asleep in the far back. He glanced at Ashfur, nodding toward the sleeping gray tom. Ashfur merely shrugged.

"His mentor will handle him," Ashfur mewed. "Come on, now. We're going on patrol with Thornclaw and Poppypaw. While we're there I want you to practice some stalking techniques, and maybe after we'll all do a little hunting."

"Sounds great," Lionpaw muttered tiredly. He licked his ruffled fur a few times before exiting the den with Ashfur. Poppypaw's tortoiseshell and white pelt was visible at the camp entrance. The apprentice was chatting eagerly with her mentor, Thornclaw. Thornclaw looked almost relieved at the sight of Ashfur and Lionpaw. Lionpaw couldn't help but smile with amusement. Poppypaw, though well-focused when training and hunting, could talk for hours on end and not even notice it.

Thornclaw flicked his tail in greeting. "Morning, Ashfur, morning Lionpaw." Lionpaw dipped his head, muttering a quick greeting to the warrior. Ashfur walked over to Thornclaw, mewing a few words Lionpaw couldn't make out. Poppypaw walked over to Lionpaw, flicking her tail in greeting.

"Morning, chattypaws," Poppypaw mewed. Her eyes, though they held amusement, also still held a little irritation. Lionpaw grinned sheepishly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," he meowed apologetically. Poppypaw shrugged.

"Hey, it happens," she replied. Her amber eyes softened for a moment. "Was it a nightmare?"

Lionpaw opened his mouth to reply, but Ashfur cut him off by mewing, "We're going over by the WindClan border. They seem to be pushing their luck with their borders. Dustpelt says his patrol caught their scent a little ways on our territory."

Without waiting for a reply the gray tom exited the camp. Thornclaw followed. Poppypaw looked at Lionpaw, shrugging her shoulders. "We can talk later, if you want."

Lionpaw shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm alright now." Poppypaw nodded in understanding before scurrying to catch up with the rest of the patrol. Lionpaw followed her, relieved that they weren't too far behind. The golden brown tom fell into step just a little behind Ashfur.

Thornclaw stopped, turning his attention to Poppypaw. Lionpaw stopped as well, looking over at the two cats. Thornclaw silently nodded toward something that was about a fox-length away. Lionpaw turned his head in that direction, seeing a small robin searching for a worm. Thornclaw flicked his tail, signalling Poppypaw to try and catch the bird.

Lionpaw watched the tortoiseshell apprentice intently. Poppypaw crouched low, moving her paws as if she were walking on air. Lionpaw couldn't help but admire the older apprentice. She was very patient, unlike her sisters. Her stalking technique was excellent. Lionpaw watched as Poppypaw sprang, landing on the bird and delivering a quick killing blow. Poppypaw got up a moment later, proudly holding up her prize.

"That was excellent!" Thornclaw praised. Ashfur nodded in congratulations. Poppypaw beamed, puffing out her chest rather proudly. Lionpaw grinned.

"You're really good," Lionpaw mewed. Poppypaw continued to take in the praise, raising her head proudly. Lionpaw chuckled. Poppypaw could be a bit of a show off at times, this time being an example.

"Thanks," Poppypaw purred. Once all the praising was completed, the patrol continued on toward the WindClan border. They remained silent for the most part, minus Poppypaw's occasional question. It wasn't long before trees started disappearing from sight. The moors came into view before Lionpaw, and immediately his stomach lurched. The sight of the empty moorland reminded him so much of his dream.

Poppypaw seemed to notice his discomfort. She walked over to him, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Lionpaw just shook his head, returning his gaze to the moor. All this would need to make his dream a reality was Heatherpaw's terrified screech. Lionpaw flattened his ears at the thought, as if he could hear Heatherpaw already. Ashfur's furious hiss tore through his thoughts, causing Lionpaw to turn his head and face his mentor. Both Ashfur and Thornclaw were bristling.

"What's wrong?" Poppypaw asked, racing over to the two warriors. Lionpaw followed, looking down at what everyone was staring at. He felt his own fur bristling at what he saw. The bones of a squirrel were visible on their side of the border. The scent of WindClan came off it in waves. Lionpaw let out a growl, unsheathing his claws in fury. Had WindClan hunted on their territory, then planted the bones on ThunderClan territory to mock them?

Ashfur was furious. His dark blue eyes were blazing. Lionpaw's eyes wandered over the border for a moment, as if he'd see the patrol that had done this coming back for more. All he saw, though, was the never ending stretch of moorland. Lionpaw sighed. Ashfur quickly turned to address the rest of the patrol.

"Come on, we need to go report this to Firestar," Ashfur growled. "Lionpaw, we'll go hunting later, okay?" Lionpaw nodded. The patrol started back to the camp, no one daring to break the silence this time. Ashfur was furious, and Lionpaw didn't want to make him any angrier. They didn't stop to hunt at all this time, and once they finally made it back to camp Ashfur and Thornclaw immediately went to Firestar's den. Poppypaw walked toward Mousepaw and Cinderpaw, most likely to share the news of what happened on the patrol.

Lionpaw looked around, searching for Hollypaw to share the news with her. His amber eyes moved around the camp, seeing Jaypaw and Leafpool returning to camp with herbs in their jaws. His eyes moved to the Nursery, where Icekit and Foxkit were tussling outside. He smiled, seeing Icekit tackle her brother to the ground. Lionpaw had always been fond of Icekit, she had always been fun to be around.

"Lionpaw?" Lionpaw turned around, seeing his father coming toward him. Brambleclaw's eyes held a bit of concern in them, causing Lionpaw to frown. What was wrong? Brambleclaw stopped beside him, smiling in greeting. Lionpaw returned the smile.

"Hey, Brambleclaw," Lionpaw mewed. "Something wrong?" Brambleclaw shook his head. Lionpaw's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but before he could voice his suspicions his father continued.

"Berrypaw tells me that you woke everyone up last night." Lionpaw glared at his paws. Berrypaw was such a stupid mousebrain! Brambleclaw continued without noticing Lionpaw's fury. "Anyway, Lionpaw, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Lionpaw half wanted to shake his head and walk away. The dream was his buisness, not Brambleclaw's. But seeing the genuine concern in his father's eyes made Lionpaw change his mind. Brambleclaw wasn't angry or disappointed, he was just concerned for Lionpaw. Sighing, Lionpaw nodded. He explained the whole dream to his father. He explained the empty moors, a cat's screeches, and him not being able to help. However, Lionpaw did leave out the part about it being Heatherpaw in trouble. He didn't want his father to ask more questions about the WindClan apprentice.

Brambleclaw nodded when Lionpaw finished. "Well," he mewed. "It's strange. I'm not sure that it's a sign from StarClan though. You said the stars were very faded, right? That's one odd thing, because the moors are where the stars shine the brightest."

"I know all that," Lionpaw mewed, slightly annoyed. "I mean, I never thought it was a dream from StarClan. Maybe it was from another source, or not any source at all." He sighed. "Maybe... maybe it was just a normal nightmare."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a sign from someone." Brambleclaw's eyes darkened. "Lionpaw, I need to speak with Firestar and Leafpool."

"About what?" Lionpaw demanded. "Not about the dream, right? It was probably just a nightmare!"

"I don't think it was, Lionpaw," Brambleclaw growled. He looked at Lionpaw, narrowing his eyes. "You're sure you saw no other cats."

Lionpaw nodded. Brambleclaw sighed. "I'll explain everything later, okay?"

Lionpaw merely shrugged. "Okay." His mew was curt. "I'm just gonna go, okay? I'm going hunting."

Before Brambleclaw could protest Lionpaw stalked out of camp. This was all Berrypaw's fault. If that mousebrain hadn't brought it up to Brambleclaw, the dream would still be almost a secret. Then again, it did feel good to have told someone. His father was just taking it too seriously. Lionpaw didn't understand how Brambleclaw kept insisting it was a sign, when it clearly wasn't from StarClan. Who else could it have come from?

Lionpaw didn't know where his paws were taking him. He just kept walking, until he reached the WindClan border. Lionpaw could feel his pelt bristling as he gazed out onto the moors. Would another patrol stumble by, trying to snatch ThunderClan prey? As if on que, a rustling sounded on the other side of the border. Lionpaw tensed, peering into the tall grass. A tabby pelt was visible, crouched low as if hunting.

Lionpaw tensed, preparing to unsheathe his claws in case the cat intruded on his territory. Before he could do anything, the cat lunged. Lionpaw, surprised, was pinned easilly. He glared up at the cat, letting out a hiss, until he saw who it was. There was no mistaking those heather-colored eyes, dancing with amusement. Lionpaw gently shoved Heatherpaw off him, getting to his paws.

"That's what you get for crossing the border," Heatherpaw purred. Lionpaw tilted his head, confused, until he realized he had stepped across the border. Quickly he scampered over to the ThunderClan side again. Seeing the cat who looked like they were going to intrude on the border, though said cat turned out to be Heatherpaw, Lionpaw must've been stalking toward them as well, preparing to defend the territory.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," Lionpaw mewed, grinning sheepishly. "I, well, thought you were planning to cross the border too." His eyes widened, realizing what he had said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I thought you were someone else entirely, and-"

Heatherpaw silenced him with a flick of her tail, eyes shining. "Lionpaw, it's okay. I understand." Lionpaw grinned with relief. His eyes clouded for a moment, however, as he remembered the patrol earlier that day. The squirrel bones, covered in WindClan scent, were still stuck in his mind. Did Heatherpaw know about her Clan stealing prey? Lionpaw didn't want to accuse her, but he knew he'd have to bring it up.

"Um, Heatherpaw?" The pretty tabby she-cat pricked her ears, looking at Lionpaw. Lionpaw forced himself to continue. "Earlier today, the patrol I was on found squirrel bones on our territory. They... were covered in WindClan scent." It took a moment for Heatherpaw to process what Lionpaw was saying. Finally it clicked in her mind. Heatherpaw glared at him, fur rising defensively.

"So what?" she hissed. "Do you think _I _did it?" Lionpaw quickly shook his head.

"No! Heatherpaw, it's just that someone did." He paused, deciding to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't be clawed to death. "I mean, don't be surprised if Firestar brings it up at the Gathering. Do you know who would've done it?"

"Why would I?" Heatherpaw growled. "WindClan's problems are none of your buisness, Lionpaw."

"I never said they were!" Lionpaw couldn't help but raise his voice. He was getting frustrated, both with himself and Heatherpaw. He sighed, trying to calm down again. "Look, I'm not accusing you, or trying to get into your Clan's problems. It's just that Firestar is really angry and-"

Heatherpaw silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Why would I tell you if I knew?" she hissed. "I'm not going to turn into a traitor."

"But Heatherpaw-"

"Maybe Onestar will bring up the fact that a ThunderClan apprentice was on our territory." She waved her tail dismissively, turning around. Lionpaw heard her mutter something under her breath, though he couldn't make it out. Before Lionpaw could say anything, Heatherpaw had stalked off. Lionpaw glared after her, though guilt started to claw at his stomach.

If WindClan did have a problem, it would've had to be bad for Heatherpaw to snap at him. Lionpaw watched her go, not turning around until her tabby pelt had disappeared in the grass. Had he just ruined their friendship, forever? Lionpaw turned around, walking away and back to camp. His tail dragged the whole way back.

**Eh, I'm not so sure how much I like this chapter. I guess it was okay. R&R!**


End file.
